The Child of Cruxis
by kratos lover1
Summary: The prequel to A Storm Was Brewing in Cruxis. The story of Storm's childhood in Cruxis as she tells her life to Zelos. Spoilers! Pretty dark and angsty, you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

1Hi everyone again! I decided to write this story. This is going to be about everything that happened before Storm met Lloyd's group in my first story. For anyone who is reading this and doesn't know who Storm is, she's Kratos' daughter who was raised by Cruxis. She's my own OC! If you want the whole story I have _A Storm Was Brewing in Cruxis _and _Return of the Queen. _These are the first stories I wrote on her. Anyway, this story will be told in what my Lit teacher calls a framed anecdote. Storm will start the story off as the narrator, relating the story to Zelos before the story is told in third person POV. Try not to get confused, I haven't figured out how to put the nice breaks in the story, if you haven't figured that out. You shouldn't need my help to tell when POV has changed though. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this as well as the other two stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tales of Symphonia...never will...oh well. I do own Storm though, she's mine, as well as Zelos'.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"You never talk about your childhood Storm? What was it like to grow up in Cruxis?" Zelos asked Storm one night while they were in the parlor, cuddling next to each other on a couch.

"I don't talk about it because it wasn't all that great," she replied as she looked at the fire roaring in the fireplace.

"I would like to know. I figured that you could tell me, after all we are married now," he said.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," Storm agreed.

"I'm ready," he said .

"Well, let's see...you already know about what happened with my family when I was younger. I think I'll skip over that part, it's hard to talk about," she began, "Well, the best place to start would probably be when I was a toddler growing up on Derris Kharlan. Those years were probably the best I ever had there," she said.

"Uncie Mifos!" Storm yelled as she made her way to where she figured Mithos was.

Storm was an average, energetic three year old. She had brown hair that came to her shoulders and big, beautiful hazel eyes. She looked a lot like her father, except that her eyes were a different shade, and they were full of an endless supply of emotion.

She walked into a large room and saw Mithos standing at the other end. He turned around and saw her walk in. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the young human. He still couldn't believe that he had allowed an inferior being into Derris Kharlan.

"What is it Storm?" he asked impatiently.

"Pway house," she said.

"Not now," he replied.

"Uh huh," she replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Later," he said, placing a hand on his forehead. Why had he agreed to bring her in again?

"Now!" she screamed.

"All right, all right, just shut up," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yay!" she yelled as she quickly grabbed his hand and drug him to her room. When they entered the room, Mithos saw Yuan and Kratos already inside, waiting to play with an anxious Storm.

"She managed to drag you in here as well?" Yuan asked Mithos.

"She wouldn't shut up," he replied as he sat down next to the other two.

"Okay, here Daddy, Uncie Yuan (pronounced like oowin, she's still working on pronunciation), Uncie Mifos," Storm said to each of them as she gave them each a teacup.

Mithos looked at the cup. "You have got to be kidding me, I have better things to do,"he said as he got up off the floor and attempted to leave the room.

"No," Storm cried. Mithos turned around and saw Storm on the verge of tears at the thought of him leaving. How could he possibly say no to something as innocent as that? He rolled his eyes and sat back on the floor between Kratos and Yuan.

"Okay...tea?" she asked her father and he offered her his cup. She poured in the pretend tea and he pretended to drink it. She flashed a large grin at him and sat down next to Yuan. After about ten minutes of tea time, she finally let the three seraphim return to their work.

"You just had to have a daughter didn't you Kratos," Mithos said to the seraph sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that she's adorable," Kratos replied.

"Really, Yuan back me up here, you actually don't think that as well do you?" he asked the half-elf.

"Well, she is sweet. Maybe you just need to spend a little time with her," Yuan replied.

Mithos stopped and looked at the two shocked at what they were saying. He could understand, slightly that Kratos would actually care for the little runt, but Yuan? He decided he would go and find out just what was so interesting about the three year old human child. He turned around and walked back to Storm's room. He walked in and saw Storm playing with the one doll that she had. She looked up at him and smiled happily that he had returned. Mithos went and sat on her bed. Storm crawled up her bed to sit next to him.

"So, what were you doing?" Mithos asked.

"Taking care of the baby," she replied.

"Oh, what's her name?" Mithos asked.

"Martel," she replied.

Mithos stared at her hard, realizing how sweet and innocent the young child was as she rocked the small doll in her arms. She soon noticed that he was looking at her and she smiled back. She wrapped her arms around him. "I wuv you Uncie Mifos," she said happily.

Mithos felt something in his heart that hadn't been there for a long time. It was the same kind of feelings he felt towards his sister. It wasn't as strong, but he wondered if he could begin to love this small child?

That's it for the first chapter of this story. Don't worry, I know the characters seem different than they were at the beginning of the first story, but don't worry they will get there. I will make sure to write the changes that take place in Storm, Kratos, Yuan, and Mithos as Storm ages. Soon, she will begin to learn to fight. There will be a lot of emotional conflicts, internal battle kind of stuff. I really hope that everyone will like this story. Thanks and please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy

1I hope that everyone enjoyed the cute and hyper younger Storm. I know she seems like she's high on sugar all the time, but she's very full of life and emotion. Wait until later in this story. I'm warning everyone now, this story will go from humorous to very dark very quickly. Also, please try to remember that some of the characters (Yuan, Mithos, and Kratos) will act differently in the game, probably because Storm wasn't in the game, wow! Anyway, I hope that you like this next chapter, it may not be quite as funny. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Mommy

"I thought that you said this story wasn't very happy. That seemed pretty happy and carefree to me," Zelos pointed out to Storm.

"Too bad I wasn't done yet," she replied.

"Sorry, do you actually remember all that? I can't remember anything from when I was three," Zelos asked.

"Not really, I only know that because Dad always told me about that. He said it was one of the funniest things he ever saw. The Great Hero Mithos, leader of Cruxis, and powerful seraph being ordered around by a three year old human girl," Storm laughed.

"Yeah, I really can't see him playing house. Anyway, keep going on," begged Zelos.

"Okay...one of the first things I can remember was when I was four," she began.

Storm couldn't stand it anymore, no one was around and she wanted someone to read her a story. She decided to take matters into her own hands and left her room, carrying a large picture book with her. She walked to where her Daddy usually was, but he was no where to be found. Next, she walked over to where her Uncle Yuan normally was working, but he was missing as well. She became frustrated that everyone had left her alone. She walked to Mithos' room. The door was closed and it sounded like he was talking to someone. She remembered her Daddy telling her not to go in his room if the door was closed. She thought awhile and finally said to herself.

"Sorry Daddy, but this is an emergency," as she opened the door and walked inside.

She walked in and interrupted a conversation that Mithos was having with Pronyma. Pronyma glared at the young child. Storm looked at the half-elf and felt a chill run up her spine. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the lady that Mithos was with. Storm had never really disliked anyone, but Pronyma's gaze made her move closer to her Uncle Mithos.

"What is that?" Pronyma asked, raising an eyebrow at the child.

"This is Storm, she's Kratos' daughter," Mithos said as he attempted to introduce Storm to Pronyma. Storm grabbed a hold of his leg and buried her face in it, attempting to avoid Pronyma's gaze.

"You brought a human in here?" she asked, disgusted at the thought.

"Be nice Pronyma, she'll be one of us someday," he replied.

"Well, anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Pronyma tried to change the subject.

"I'll call you back later," Mithos replied as he shooed Pronyma away.

"Fine," Pronyma replied. She kneeled down to Storm who clutched tighter to Mithos.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you soon runt," she added as she grinned evilly at her before she got up and left the room.

Once Pronyma had completely left the room, Mithos was able to pry Storm off of his leg. He sat her on a large chair and knelt down next to her.

"What's the matter Storm? Why did you come in here? You know you're not supposed to if the door is closed," Mithos asked.

"I know, but Daddy and Uncle Yuan were gone and no one would read the story," she replied.

"What story?" he asked.

She ran over to where she had left her book by the door and brought it over to him.

"Hmm...you know what would be better?" he asked.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"What if I had your Daddy teach you how to read on your own?" he asked.

Storm's eyes got huge and she began to bounce up and down in the chair. "That would be fun! I would be a big girl then!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'll have him start tonight then, why don't you go back to your room, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, thank you Uncle Mithos," she said as she ran out of the room.

After two years, Mithos couldn't help but care for the young child as if she was truly his niece, or even his sister. Martel had always been a good sister for him, so he figured that he should act like a good brother to Storm. He was confused, though, why she had been so shy around Pronyma, but decided it was just because she was new to her and let it go. He went back to his work and decided later that night that he would have Kratos begin her lessons.

Later that night, Kratos was getting Storm ready for bed. She was looking through the pictures in her storybook. She was so excited, Kratos had begun to teach her a few of the words. She knew the alphabet already, but was unsure how the letters became words. She looked through the book and pointed out the first word her Daddy had taught her throughout the entire book.

"The...the...the...the...," Storm kept mumbling as she pointed to the word in the book. Kratos couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know there are more words than just, 'the,'" Kratos said.

"I know, but I want to pwactice (still can't get that word, it's hard)," she replied with a grin as she continued to look for the word. Kratos loved her determination and sat down on the bed.

"Would you like me to read the rest of the book to you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as she offered him the book. He took it and she scooted next to him so she could see the pictures.

Once he was done with the story, he looked over at Storm who seemed to be deep in thought. Kratos couldn't help but be amazed at how intelligent she was for her age, and he often found her deep in thought while trying to understand the world around her.

Finally she looked up at him. "Daddy, do I have a mommy?" she asked.

Kratos was taken aback by her question. He didn't really ever think about telling her about what had happened. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Well, in all my stories, everyone has a mommy and a daddy. I have you, but do I have a mommy?" she asked.

"You had a mommy and a brother," Kratos began. "But, something happened to them and they are gone now. It's just the two of us," Kratos replied, struggling to tell her.

"Are they coming back?" she asked.

"No Storm, they aren't coming back," he replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," he replied. All of the horrible memories came flooding back to him and a few tears escaped from his eyes. He tried to face away from Storm, but she had noticed him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Storm said sadly as she hugged him.

"It's not your fault Storm," he replied as he hugged her back. He didn't know how he would have ever continued to live without her in his life. He had lost too much as it was, but to be left completely alone, to have lost everything that he loved would have killed him. He held on tightly to Storm, never wanting to let her go.

Well, that's it for now. I know you're all probably crying because I am. Anyway, tell me what you thought. Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Assassins

1Okay, all of the extremely happy stuff will be ending pretty soon. This chapter will be a little bit dark but not too bad yet. Anyway, there will still be some humor left in it, at least for now. Enjoy the humor while you can. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad that everyone liked it.

Chapter 3: Assassins

Storm was about five when Kratos decided to teach her the angelic language. She was doing extremely well in her current studies and he figured that she could handle something a little bit more advanced. She was able to read most of her stories to Kratos and was always challenging herself to do better. She was very intelligent for her age and everything seemed to come naturally.

After Storm finished her lessons for the night, Kratos went to put her to bed. He had Storm read him a story and he tucked her in for the night. Storm looked around the dark room and had the eery feeling that something wasn't right. She figured that she was just imagining things as she attempted to put the thoughts out of her mind. She snuggled herself deeper under the covers. She was almost to sleep when she heard a door creak open. She looked up and saw that her closet door had opened up a little ways. She wondered how it had opened up. She went back under the covers, but sat up when she heard footsteps. Someone was in her room. She looked up and saw a dark figure walking towards her. She shrieked loudly and cried out for her father.

Kratos was almost to his room when he heard Storm scream. She sounded terrified and he immediately ran in the direction of her room. Tons of horrible thoughts raced through his mind as he sped towards her room.

Storm continued to scream until a hand clamped over hers, but she still attempted to scream through it. She stopped screaming completely when the dark figure clamped their other hand around her throat and picked her up out of the bed.

Kratos burst through the door, spilling tons of light on a Desian soldier holding Storm off of the ground with one hand over her mouth, the other holding her by her throat. Kratos' eyes filled with rage when he saw his terrified daughter in the hands of someone else. He pulled his sword from his sheath and charged towards the man. The man dropped Storm on the floor and pulled out his own sword just in time. The Desian soldier was no match for Kratos and, soon enough, the Desian fell to the floor, dead. Kratos replaced his sword and looked around for Storm who had retreated to a corner. She was on the floor with her knees up, her arms wrapped around them. She also had her face buried in her knees as she shook from her terror. Kratos walked over and picked her up off the floor and held her, hugging her tightly and trying his best to soothe her.

Yuan and Mithos arrived not too long after, noticing the dead Desian on the floor.

"What happened in here?" Mithos asked.

"Someone tried to kill Storm," Kratos replied.

"Who would try to kill her?" Yuan asked.

"I don't know, but I was almost too late," Kratos replied.

"It was probably just some Desian who was jealous that she was living here, I'm sure the danger has passed," Mithos replied as he walked out of the room with Yuan following closely behind him.

Kratos was unable to tear himself away from Storm and he carried her out of the room towards his own where he stayed up the rest of the night with her as she slept.

For awhile, it seemed as if Mithos' words were true. No one else attempted to attack Storm. Kratos was finally beginning to believe that the danger had passed. Unfortunately, a few weeks after the initial attack, Storm was attacked in the middle of the night. She was lucky that Yuan was walking by her room when he heard someone moving around in her room. He walked in just in time to keep yet another Desian soldier from stabbing her in her sleep.

"Perhaps it is time that you teach her how to defend herself," Mithos advised Kratos. "Teach her how to wield a sword."

"But, she's only five," Kratos replied.

"Well, if she can't learn how to use a sword now, perhaps she should be killed," Mithos replied.

The next day, Kratos took a very excited Storm to an relatively empty area in Derris Kharlan to teach her how to use a sword. He handed her a sword. She took it and it slammed to the ground. She attempted to lift it up, but it was much too heavy for her. Kratos chuckled at the sight of Storm trying to lift the heavy sword. When she got it off the ground, she staggered back and forth from the weight of it. Kratos took the sword and replaced with a much lighter wooden sword. She looked a little disappointed that she was unable to hold the other sword. Kratos saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"Someday you'll be able to use that one. When you get to be really good at using that one, I have a special one that you can use," he said to cheer her up.

"I practice really hard," she replied with a very determined look on her face.

Both her wooden sword as well as the other sword that she attempted to use were especially made without a point so she wouldn't hurt herself with it. Kratos began to teach her to defend herself and some of the basics on attacking. He then had her practice her blocking and attacking on him for awhile.

"The number one rule is to never let your guard down," Kratos said as he continued to block her attacks. He was easily blocking her attacks and after awhile finally struck back, knocking her to the ground. He offered her a hand to help her up, but she refused his help. She had a temper and hated being beaten. This, though, made her even more determined to practice so she could one day be better than her father. While he had his sword down she saw her opportunity to strike and hit him with her sword.

"Hey, I was going to help you, why did you attack me?" he asked.

"Never let your guard down Daddy," she replied.

"Oh yeah," he said as he reached down and began to tickle her. She giggled, attempting to crawl away from him. He scooped her up into a hug and she returned the embrace. He set her up on his shoulders as they began to walk back. He knew that he would have to spend every night in her room until she was able to defend herself. As long as she was safe, he didn't care what he had to do. He wasn't going to lose her as well.

Well, sorry it was kind of short. I've actually got the story planned out until around chapter six. I didn't really attempt to think past there. I'll figure that out as I get closer to it. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Ways of the World

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope I didn't miss anyone when I replied to reviews, I was so swamped after the stupid website wouldn't let me read them. I got about ten at once. Thanks for all the support so far in this story, this chapter won't be very dark, but things will be getting darker as the story progresses. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ways of the World

Kratos was very impressed with how well Storm could wield her sword, especially since she had only been using one for a year. He decided that it was finally time to move away from the wooden sword and move to the heavy, metal sword. When Storm and Kratos went out for lessons that day, Kratos had her fight against him to see how well she could handle herself. Obviously he didn't use his full strength, but he wanted to see how much she had improved from when they first started.

Six year old Storm stood facing her father, her sword in hand, with a very determined and focused look on her face. She came at her father and swung her sword at him, he blocked the attack. She spun around, bringing the sword over her head. Kratos was thrown off by her quick actions and barely avoided getting knocked in the head by her sword. He had underestimated her skill and decided to take it up another notch. His movements became quicker and he made her push herself even harder. She managed to block several of his own attacks. Finally, Kratos found an open spot in her movements and managed to trip her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Storm was very upset that she still wasn't able to defeat her father. She had practiced for hours at a time trying to improve her skills. She wouldn't be satisfied until she was one day stronger than her father. He went to help her off her back but she batted his hand away angrily. Her feelings had been hurt, he had made all of her long hours of hard work seem pointless. She felt as if she had let him down.

"Storm, you're doing great, especially for your age," Kratos told her, trying to cheer her up as she got to her feet.

Storm rolled her eyes, "But I'm still not good enough, am I?" Storm shot back angrily.

"Storm, you have to remember that you haven't been using a sword for very long, but that doesn't mean that you're horrible. You have a lot of natural skill and I know that someday you will be amazing with a sword," Kratos reassured her, telling her nothing but the truth.

"I'll never be as good as you though," Storm yelled angrily.

Kratos walked over to her, knowing that he had unfortunately given her, his temper. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her the large metal sword that he had been using. It was a practice sword just like the wooden sword, but to Storm it let her know that her father had finally acknowledged that she was becoming better. Kratos smiled at his daughter who was able to hold up the sword as she swung it around a few times to get the feel of it. She looked back at her father and smiled at him while he looked down at her proudly.

* * *

Mithos had called Storm in to talk to her. It was finally time that he taught her about the way the world worked. If she was going to be one of them, he had to make her understand Cruxis' ideals. Storm entered the room and walked over to Mithos, smiling up at him happily.

"What's up Uncle Mithos?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Storm, I think it's about time that I warn you about the world and everyone who lives there," he began as he sat down, she sat in front of him on the floor, staring up in wonder.

"Everyone here seems nice, what's wrong with the angels?" she questioned him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You see Storm, Derris Kharlan is not the only world. There is also Sylverant and Tethe'alla. These two worlds have many elves, half-elves, and humans who live there. But, you see, all of the people down there are evil, that is why someday we will rule over them," he answered .

"Wow! Can I be a princess?" Storm asked as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"You can be whatever you want Storm as long as you do your part to help us rule those worlds. Once we have power over them we can make them all into angels," he replied with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, the angels are all really friendly," Storm added. She had always been used to the angels, and figured that that was the way everyone was supposed to act. She also knew that her Uncle Yuan, her Uncle Mithos, and her father were all their leaders so they should obviously act differently from the angels. To Storm, everything that Mithos said made complete and perfect sense.

"But, what's wrong with the people on Sly...Syl...on Tef...Te.., the two worlds?" Storm struggled to ask.

Mithos smiled at her inability to pronounce any of the names. "The humans down there are evil. They kill others just because they are different. They kill and torture half-elves just because they are different. Storm, never trust a human down there, they will always turn against you," Mithos answered, looking at her seriously, pained at the thought of his sister lost at the hands of humans.

"But Daddy and me are human," Storm pointed out.

"Well, you and Kratos are not from the two worlds so you are not evil," Mithos reassured her.

"How will we get to rule the worlds?" Storm asked.

"If we sacrifice the Chosen's life on Sylverant, we will be able to finally take over the two worlds and end the killing and the hatred," Mithos answered casually.

"What does sacwifice mean?" she questioned, scratching her head in confusion.

"It means that you kill someone for a greater good," Mithos remarked.

"They have to die, like my mommy and my brother," Storm asked sadly.

"No, your mother and brother were killed for no purpose, but the Chosen's death will help everyone in the end. Remember, it doesn't matter how we get the Chosen to be sacrificed as long as our goal is realized. There are many people who will try to stop it, those people are evil and should be stopped. I trust that when you become a strong a fighter that you will help stop those who oppose the Chosen's sacrifice?" Mithos questioned, already knowing her answer.

"Yeah Uncle Mithos! You can count on me!" she said happily as she gave him an adorable salute.

"All right! Now, go back to your dad, I need to speak with Pronyma a little while," he said as she ran out of the room, past Pronyma who sneered at her in disgust as she ran by.

"Well Pronyma? What did you discover about the Chosen of Mana in Sylverant?" Mithos demanded.

"The Chosen's mana signature matches that of Martel's," she elucidated.

"Perfect, perhaps this time Martel will be revived, we must begin to train Storm even more. Soon, Pronyma we will begin to take away her emotion and humanity, not yet, but soon," he said as Pronyma smiled at the thought of training the young human.

* * *

"You actually believed everything that he said!" Zelos exclaimed, not wanting to believe that Storm had once believed that it was okay to sacrifice a Chosen.

"I didn't know any better Zelos! I would never think like that anymore," she fired back.

He looked at her and saw that she was indeed telling the truth. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"I never realized how horrible that things really were for you," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm not even done yet, it gets worse," she replied as she held on to him tightly.

* * *

Well, that leads into the next chapter where Storm will begin her training. This is where it begins to get a little darker, be prepared. Look everyone, I figured out how to put lines into the story, cool! 


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons

1Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed the cuteness and happiness because it will be leaving the story for the most part. Okay, so I hope you enjoy this, I wanna finish it before American Idol comes on.

* * *

Chapter 5: Lessons 

Storm was getting very good at using the sword. When her and Kratos practiced, Kratos had to push himself even harder to keep up with her. She was excellent at blocking attacks and never let her guard down while she was fighting. Kratos had to work very hard to find an opening in her movements. She was now eight years old and had been practicing with her sword for three years now. It was time that Kratos finally gave her a real sword. Storm came to her lessons, as usual, but when she got there Kratos was holding something behind his back.

"What do you have Dad?" she questioned as she tried to peek behind his back.

"Well, I think that you've been working really hard with that sword, and I believe that it's time you use a real sword. You must take great care of this sword and use it wisely," he told her as he pulled a beautiful sword from behind his back. It was too large for her to carry with her, but she would grow into it in no time. The handle of the sword was made out of gold and had one ruby in the middle of the handle with two smaller emeralds on either side. Storm stared at the sword in wonder and she hugged her father tightly, thanking him over and over for the beautiful gift.

Mithos broke the moment as he walked around the corner along with Pronyma. They walked over to Kratos and Storm. At the sight of Pronyma, Storm instinctively moved closer to Kratos.

"That's an impressive sword Storm, I assume that you will use it to help Cruxis someday," Mithos smiled at her as she nodded back, not taking her eyes off of Pronyma. Kratos winced slightly at the thought of his daughter fighting for Mithos.

"What do you need Mithos?" Kratos asked.

"I'm here to take Storm," he began. "She will beginning her lessons with Pronyma today."

"But, what about her sword lessons?" Kratos inquired.

"She won't be having them today, she can have them tomorrow," he remarked. Kratos was only able to watch as Storm was drug away by Pronyma. Storm, at the thought of going with Pronyma, tried desperately to stay with her father. She clung to his hand looked up at him sadly.

"Please Daddy, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you," she begged.

"I'm sorry Storm," he answered sadly as Storm was ripped from his arms.

_I hope nothing bad happens to her...Kratos thought as he watched her leave the room.

* * *

_

Mithos led Pronyma and Storm to a room at the other end of Derris Kharlan. He ushered the two in. Storm went in first, followed by Pronyma. Once Storm was inside, Pronyma looked back at Mithos who nodded at her with a smile across his face.

Pronyma shut the door behind her and walked over to a petrified Storm. Storm tried to cover up her fear by presenting herself with a look of determination. Pronyma looked over at the young child and laughed at her.

"Do you really think you're scaring anybody?" she questioned. "Now, I will be teaching you how to fight effectively so you don't get yourself killed in a battle when there is more than one enemy. Of course, I could care less if you were killed," she added.

"What do you mean?" Storm asked as she stared hard at Pronyma, hoping to pry answers out of her.

"Who do you think tried to kill you by sending in those Desians at night? You are going to ruin everything that Cruxis has worked for and I plan on getting rid of you. Of course, I can't just kill you, Mithos wants to use you, but believe me, if an accident happens, it won't be my fault," she remarked.

"You can't do that! I'll tell my Daddy and Uncle Mithos!" Storm shot back angrily.

Pronyma walked over to the young girl and smacked her in the face, knocking her to the ground, hard. "Don't you dare think that you're in charge here! You will not speak up unless I allow you to!" Pronyma yelled. "I'll be getting rid of those emotions too," she added.

Storm grabbed her face as she felt pain coursing through it. She had never been hit before and she didn't know how to respond. Her first instinct was to find someone to help her. She got off of the ground and headed towards the door. She was almost at the door when Pronyma grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, slamming her against the wall.

* * *

There was silence in the room. Zelos looked over at Storm, shocked at the horrible things she was telling him. He carefully grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Storm looked at him with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The years of pain were all coming out and she allowed Zelos to wrap her up in a hug. 

"It's okay, you don't have to keep telling it if you don't want to," he said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"No, I want to tell someone. Please, anything I say from now on, don't tell anyone. Don't tell Lloyd, Sheena, Raine, not even my dad, you can't tell anyone," she begged him.

"I won't, but I never realized how horrible Pronyma treated you, and Mithos let her do it all," Zelos answered, still stunned by what she was telling him.

"He didn't know about the attacks by the Desians, but he knew that Pronyma hit me. But, that wasn't Uncle Mithos, that was Lord Yggdrassil. That was when my Uncle Mithos died, and I began to die as well. I suppose that's why I always resented the Chosen. I have never been able to really like Colette. It was because of her that my life was like that. Mithos didn't care about you, but he became obsessed with her," she admitted.

"I never realized thatyou disliked her so much," Zelos responded.

"I don't hate her or anything, I just hate the fact that she took away Uncle Mithos and my life. Colette is a great person and a great friend, but I wish that she wasn't the Chosen," she remarked.

"Well...anyway, keep going with the story if you think that you're up to it," Zelos said as he wiped away a few tears from Storm's face.

"Okay...," Storm struggled as she attempted to calm herself down.

* * *

"You're not going anywhere. If you tell anyone about this I will kill you and your pathetic father, understand?" she spat at Storm, her face inches away as she pinned her to the wall. 

"My Dad is not pathetic," Storm shot back, her strong will getting the best of her as she struggled to free herself from Pronyma's grasp. Pronyma glared at the young girl before throwing her to the ground. Storm could feel the blood trickle down her forehead as she crumpled up on the floor in pain.

"Maybe you'll think before you speak like that again. Try to contain your emotions, even your precious Uncle Mithos wishes not to see them," she spat at her before leaving the room.

After about ten minutes or so, Storm staggered to feet. She went to clean off the blood on her forehead and soon after returned to her room. She was still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened to her.

Later that day, Storm was sitting in Welgaia, watching the angels go about their daily routines. Kratos happened to be walking by and noticed his daughter. He was worrying about her all day and wanted to see her after her first lessons with Pronyma. He walked up to her and touched her on the shoulder. The first thing that ran through Storm's mind was that Pronyma was grabbing her again. She flinched, bracing herself for an impact. Kratos, after seeing her reaction, pulled his hand back in shock. He walked in front of Storm and saw pain in her face. She wasn't her normal, happy self. She was full of fear. He had a feeling that Pronyma had had quite an impact on his daughter.

_Anna, I wanted to keep her safe, but all I've managed to do is cause her more pain. I'm sorry, this isn't what you would have wanted for her. But now that Mithos knows that she's alive there is nothing that I can do for her. Please, forgive me, Kratos thought as he stared at his daughter's face.

* * *

_

Well, that's it here. It took a little while longer because American Idol came on and I had to stop. I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow. Sorry... Next, Yuan will be teaching her, along with some more Pronyma. Also, remember she is still being taught to use a sword by her father. Hope it wasn't too bad...I want to ease everyone into it. Tell me what you thought. Remember, I warned everyone about this. Also, tell me if you want me to leave out the lines in the middle of the story and just use them to designate where the story starts and where it ends.


	6. Chapter 6: New Powers

Okay, this chapter may be better or worse than the last chapter as far as the darkness in it. I don't really know, I haven't written it yet. Yes, I write off the top of my head, I mean I plan it out and have some conversations in my head before hand, but I don't write anything down or think of details or anything. Well, I hope that you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 6: New Powers 

Storm was about nine years old and had been getting more and more lessons from Pronyma. She was still working on her sword skills with her father. Her lessons with Kratos were her favorite moments and she always felt as if she never wanted them to end. Unfortunately, she knew that she would have to go to her lessons with Pronyma. Pronyma was actually a very good instructor and Storm learned a lot from her. She learned quickly, not because she was determined to make herself better for herself, but because she knew if she wasn't good enough she would get a beating from Pronyma. Storm's short temper and bullheadedness always got the best of her and always caused her to win a beating from Pronyma. She refused to back down for Pronyma and Pronyma knew it.

Storm went to her lessons with Pronyma just as she would any other day. She walked inside and waited for Pronyma to show up. Soon, Pronyma walked inside, but was followed by Mithos. Storm was a little confused as to why her Uncle Mithos would be coming with Pronyma to her lessons. Mithos walked up to her and looked her in the face.

"I've heard that you've been disobedient Storm," he announced. "I've come here to make sure that you listen to what you're told to do."

"But...but she's been hitting me!" Storm protested, pointing an accusing finger at Pronyma.

Mithos walked over to Storm and slapped her in the face with such force that she hit the ground. "Never raise your voice at me!" he bellowed. "You need to get rid of those emotions and show some respect to those higher in rank than yourself. I thought that you would know better than that."

Storm looked at Mithos, not so much hurt by the attack, she was used to that, she was hurt that her Uncle Mithos had actually struck her. What was even more shocking was that she felt bad for making him upset in the first place. Pronyma walked over to Storm, ready to use her own form of punishment. Storm saw Pronyma coming and braced herself for the attack. Suddenly, Storm began to glow and spikes made out of rock began to shoot up all over the floor. Storm had no idea how she was doing all of this but she didn't care, it was keeping Pronyma away from her after all.

Once the attack was over Mithos looked at Storm, realizing what she had just accomplished.

"She can use elven magic," he said, never taking his eyes off of her.

"What should we do with her?" Pronyma questioned, still a little stunned that she almost was killed by a few of the spikes.

"Go and get Yuan, we'll have him teach her some of the basics," Mithos began as he led Pronyma out of the room. "I stay here while you're gone, but I want you to keep working with her. If we let Yuan and Kratos work with she'll soften up again. We have to keep her emotions under control," Yuan ordered.

"Yes my lord," Pronyma responded as she left.

Mithos waited until Yuan arrived. He looked at Storm, noticing the blood on her head. He looked to Mithos to receive his orders.

"Yuan, you are to teach Storm how to use elven magic. Somehow, she is able to use it, I need you to help her harness that power. Do not fail me," Mithos ordered as he and Pronyma left. Yuan walked over to Storm who was still on the floor. He looked at her and realized what must have happened before he arrived. He offered her a hand but she refused to allow him to help her and she struggled to her feet on her own.

"I don't need any help...or any sympathy," she said as she glared at him.

"Well, let's just get started on these lessons," Yuan finally decided as he began the lessons with Storm.

Later that day, Storm was walking through Welgaia, when suddenly, she was pinned against the wall by Pronyma. Pronyma had her so she couldn't move.

"I never did get to punish you for earlier," Pronyma laughed.

* * *

"Storm! How can you expect me to not tell anyone, are you actually telling me that Kratos doesn't know about any of this?" Zelos questioned. 

"No, and you can't tell him either! I know what would happen if you told anyone. They would only give me sympathy and that's the last thing I want. You can't tell Lloyd, Sheena, Kratos, no one, understand? Please Zelos, you're the only one that I can tell this to," Storm pleaded.

"I suppose, but aren't I giving you sympathy? Besides, doesn't it bother you to be holding all of that inside?" Zelos asked.

"Well, that's why I'm telling you, I feel like you understand what I went through more than anyone else. And...it really doesn't bother me. I mean, it wasn't anyone's fault, especially not Dad's. If he heard about this he'd only blame himself, and it wasn't his fault. Anyway, it's all in the past now, it doesn't bother me," Storm explained.

Zelos lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was lying and that it really did bother her. "Don't lie to me Storm. That can't really be how you feel. Now let out all the emotions that you're trying to hold in," Zelos demanded.

"I'm sorry Zelos, but that's just the way it is," Storm shot back angrily. She wasn't ready to admit to him how much her past hurt her. Zelos understood and let it go.

"I'm sorry, keep going on with your story," Zelos said.

* * *

Storm struggled against the hold that Pronyma had on her but she was unable to get away from her. Pronyma punched Storm, hard, in the stomach. Storm clenched her stomach in pain, but refused to fall to the ground in front of Pronyma. Finally, Storm decided that she didn't really care who Pronyma was, she was going to fight back. She attempted to punch her in the face, but Pronyma was too quick and grabbed a hold of her hand and twisted it behind her back. Storm felt something in her arm either break or pop, but either way she felt her arm go numb. 

"You dare attempt to strike me you little inferior being!" Pronyma screamed at her as she kicked her in her back, causing immense pain to run up her spine. Storm landed on the ground, unable to move anything without causing pain. She looked up defiantly at Pronyma.

"One day, I'll cause the same pain that you've caused me," Storm said to Pronyma.

Pronyma glared at her, upset that she was still unable to break the girl's spirit. She bent over and grabbed her chin in her hand. "That's a day I'd like to see," Pronyma responded as she slammed her head against the wall before walking away.

Storm finally managed to get herself off of the ground and she made her way to her room where her father was waiting for her to return for her sword lessons. Storm walked in, still unable to move, or even feel, her arm. Kratos realized that she was seriously injured and almost immediately knew where the injuries had come from. Even so, he still asked her what had happened.

"I got hurt while practicing with my sword, I got pinned up against something," she answered.

Kratos looked at her and knew that she was lying, but he also knew that there was nothing he could do to help her. If he went against Mithos, he could have her killed. Of course, he was wondering if keeping her in Derris Kharlan was the best thing for her anyway. He reached over and put his hand over her arm and began to heal it. She soon felt the feeling come back to her and was able to move it, free of any pain. Storm knew that Pronyma would be back, but she would never give in to her and let her insult her or her family. She would be ready for her next time.

* * *

Well, that's it, sorry if it was really short. Next chapter is the angsty chapter so be prepared. Just remember that I warned everyone and even led you all up to it, easing you in. So, please review and tell me what you thought. 


	7. Chapter 7: To End It All

All right, everyone is asking me when the dark part will end and I'm here to say that it won't. Sorry... Anyway, I hope that everyone will keep reading after this chapter. I am posting a small warning on this one, because of some of the stuff in it.

Warning: This chapter may contain violence and blood (others did too) but more importantly it contains thoughts of suicide. There is no actual suicide but there are references to it. You've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7: To End It All 

Storm was about ten years old and was very skilled at just about anything that she was taught. She was able to defend herself against multiple enemies with the help of Pronyma, although Storm wouldn't have cared if she learned that at all from her. She was extremely gifted with her sword. She was even beginning to give her father a run for his money. She was very intelligent and could often out smart him enough to gain an edge in a fight. Kratos was much stronger and quicker than she was and was still always able to beat her. Yuan had been working with her for a year and she had already mastered how to use Fireball, Grave, Spread, and Lightning Blade. She was a fine student indeed and Mithos was very intrigued by her. He decided to keep a close eye on her skills.

Storm was getting ready for her usual lessons with Pronyma and was ready for her usual set of beatings. Storm put up her reddish-brown hair in a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes, they had lost a lot of the emotion and spirit that they once had. The only thing left in them was a small fire that would not easily be extinguished. Pronyma was unable to completely break her spirit. All over she could see cuts and bruises covering her body. She tried to wear long clothing around her father in order to hide the injuries. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was for him to give her sympathy. She hated that and was determined to keep everything from him. Today was a new day and she was going to show Pronyma that she wasn't going to take her abuse any longer. She walked out of her room and headed toward her lessons.

"It's about time you showed up runt," Pronyma spat at her as she got up and walked over to Storm. "Are you ready to begin today's lessons?"

"Let's just get this over with," Storm replied, unenthusiastically.

"Well, you'd better be prepared because I won't save you if you're overwhelmed," Pronyma laughed as four Desians walked in. Storm drew her sword and prepared to fight. She rushed in and was able to use her Lightning Blade attack to knock one out immediately as she barely avoided being struck by another Desian. She dodged his attack and sliced her sword into him as well. The remaining two rushed at her, she was able to knock one out with her Grave, but the last one wouldn't be quite as easy. She had a tough one-on-one duel with the last Desian, but she was soon able to find a opening in his fighting and she nailed him. She walked away from the battle unharmed and Pronyma was furious. She was hoping she would be able to cause her some pain for the day. She figured she'd have to cause Storm to release her temper so she could punish her for the day.

"You think that you're so great, don't you? Just because you're pathetic father taught you to use that sword. Of course, your family doesn't explain why you are a good fighter. That didn't save your mother. That poor woman, it's a wonder she lived at all while being married to Kratos," Pronyma mocked her, causing Storm's blood to come to a boil.

Storm's eyes lit up in a rage and she was unable to control her emotions any longer. She knew what her actions would result in but she didn't really care. Storm ran at Pronyma and tackled her to the ground. (A/N: I realize that she would have to be very strong to do that when she was ten, but she was pissed.) Storm pulled out her sword and attempted to attack Pronyma with it. Pronyma saw it coming and stopped her attack with her Leonasium attack, knocking Storm backwards. Storm decided to try out her powers that Yuan had taught her as she unleashed her Grave attack, hitting Pronyma directly. The battle would have gone on longer, except that Mithos and a two angels happened to walk by and noticed that the two were fighting. They were not fighting as just a lesson, Mithos could tell that Storm was enraged. He ordered the two angels to restrain Storm as he walked over to the young girl.

"Take her to the other room, Pronyma, I assume that you can deal with her from there. Make sure she understands that she shouldn't attack her superiors anymore," Mithos ordered.

"It would be my pleasure," Pronyma responded as she brushed herself off and followed the angels down the hallway.

They stuck Storm in a room and they pushed her inside. It looked like a prison cell and Storm was a little worried about was about to happen to her. The door behind her closed and she saw Pronyma, as well as the angels standing by the door. Pronyma was holding a whip in her hand.

"I guess it's about time we teach you to respect your elders," Pronyma said as she grinned evilly at the thought of what was coming.

The two angels walked over to Storm and had her face with her back to Pronyma and they chained her hands to the wall. Storm knew what was coming and braced herself as the angels returned to the door. Storm heard the whip and her mind went numb from all the pain she felt in her back. She felt as the whip slashed through her clothing and flesh. She gritted her teeth, refusing to allow and signs of pain escape her lips. She would not give Pronyma the pleasure of hearing her cry out. Two, three, four strikes and Storm could feel the blood trickling down her back, making it's way to her legs. She was biting her lips to the point where they were bleeding, she refused to give in to Pronyma. Five, six, seven lashes and Storm's legs were beginning to shake. She was losing a lot of blood and the world was beginning to spin. She felt her legs buckle underneath her and she fell to the ground.

Pronyma seemed pleased with her work, although she was a bit disappointed that Storm did not cry out at all. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson, you can stay here the rest of the night and think about what you've done," Pronyma spat as the angels unhooked Storm's arms and they left, locking Storm in behind them.

Storm dug her fingernails into the ground as she tried to rid herself of the pain of her wounds. The pain was almost intolerable, she couldn't stand it. She was unable to move and tried to keep herself awake, but she was beginning to fade fast. She had lost a lot of blood from the whipping and couldn't focus on anything.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Mithos. He walked over to Storm and healed her wounds enough to keep her from dying, but he kept a lot of the pain there. "I still need you o fight for Cruxis," he whispered as he left the room.

Storm was able to move a little while after he left but she could still feel the wounds on her back. She sat back and contemplated her life.

_Why do I even bother waking up everyday just to be abused and tormented? Is my life really worth all the pain? I know that it will never get any better. Pronyma will always be above me in rank and she will always hurt me. This is my life and it doesn't feel like it's worth the pain," Storm thought as she sat on the cold, hard floor._

She could have ended her life there and then. She didn't really want to go on with her life. She took out her sword and set it on the floor in front of her. She stared at it for a while. It almost seemed as if it was calling to her, the thought of ending her life scared her, yet comforted her. It would be so easy, just to take the sword and give up her life. She grabbed the sword and held it over her wrist, feeling the cold blade against her skin sent chills up her spine. She closed her eyes, but something stopped her from proceeding with it all. She thought of her father. She was the only thing he had left in the world. If she was gone, who would he have? He had done too much to help her that she felt that she couldn't leave him. She would continue on for his sake. She would do it all for him.

* * *

Zelos reached over and wrapped Strom in a hug, mortified at what she had once gone through. We whispered a few soothing words to her as he held her tightly. "Tell me, you would never consider that anymore, would you?" Zelos asked, worry written all over his face. 

"I...I don't think I would," Storm replied, uncertainty hanging in her voice.

"Good, I wouldn't know what to do without you," Zelos replied.

Storm thought about it for a second and realized that those thoughts still hadn't left her mind. She felt as though it was still on option for herself. But, she was content in Zelos' arms and she realized that him and her family were her very life. Without them, she wouldn't survive.

* * *

Well, that's that. Few more chapters left. She gets her angel powers next chapter and will begin her lessons with Mithos. That means, she'll be turning into a lifeless being and will not see Kratos anymore. Gasp! Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8: Judgment Day

Okay, it's the part everyone has been waiting for. It's the time when Storm first became an angel. From now on there will be less violence from Pronyma, unfortunately there will be a lot from Mithos. Oh well, can't get everything you want. All right enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Judgment Day 

Storm was twelve years old when Kratos finally decided there was nothing left for him to teach her. He was so proudof her fighting skills. She was very skilled with her sword and was able to outwit her opponents almost every time. Storm was getting very good at using magic also. She knew all of her basic magic attacks like Grave, Fireball, Lightning, Spread, and Ground Dasher. It took her a little while to figure out how to focus her energy enough to actually cast spells. It was rough because she didn't have any elven blood in her at all, but she managed to figure out how to use them. The only thing she couldn't master was any healing techniques so she often relied on her father to heal her. Her lessons with Pronyma were going as usual. Storm would come in and defeat a group of Desians or angels then Pronyma would do something to make Storm upset, resulting in Storm getting punished somehow. She had gotten used to the beating though and they didn't seem to bother her anymore. One day, Mithos walked into the room where Storm and Pronyma were having lessons and announced some important information.

"Storm, you have learned almost everything Kratos, Yuan, or Pronyma can teach you. I hope that you have mastered them because they are all about to be put to the test. If you can battle a group of angels and win then I will allow you to go off on missions for Cruxis as a member of the Cruxis high order. All you have to do to win is to survive the battle, do not fail me," Mithos explained as he left her to prepare for the battle.

"I really hope that you lose runt," Pronyma said.

Storm glared at Pronyma,but she knew it was best not to make any sort of remark back to her.

* * *

"He's making her do what?" Kratos yelled at Yuan, who was just as shocked as he was. 

"That's what I heard. He's putting her up against a hoard of angels to see if she's strong enough to join Cruxis," Yuan replied.

"But, she could be killed," Kratos protested.

"It's out of our hands now Kratos, we can only hope that she's learned enough from us to defend herself," Yuan explained.

"I hope she'll be okay," Kratos sighed.

* * *

The next day, Storm entered a very large room where Mithos, Yuan, Kratos, Pronyma, and a ton of Desians were waiting for the battle to begin. Storm was very nervous. She didn't want to let anyone down, not her father, not Mithos, and not Yuan. She was also afraid that she would be killed, leaving her father alone and heartbroken. She couldn't do that to him. 

"Okay, begin the battle!" Mithos commanded as a large group of angels appeared in front of Storm.

Storm drew her sword and rapidly advanced on her enemies. She jumped in the air, swinging her sword, bringing one angel down immediately. She ran at a few of the others, dodging their attacks one by one as she continued to attack them back. As she continued to strike down angels, she noticed that more came in to take their place. She had no idea when they would stop coming, she also didn't know how long she could keep up her attacks.

Storm launched her Fireball attack at a group of angels, managing to bring down two of them at once. What Storm didn't see though, was an angel behind her who stabbed her in her side causing her to cry out in pain. She held onto her wound as she launched her Spread attack to knock him away. Storm was getting weaker by the second as she began to lose blood from her wound.

Kratos looked at the battle and wanted so badly to help Storm but he knew that it was exactly what Mithos wanted and that he wasn't afraid to kill Storm in front of him if Kratos misbehaved. Mithos had his greatest weakness sitting in front of him. What Mithos didn't know was that if Storm was killed that Mithos would probably lose Origin's seal as well.

Storm collapsed from exhaustion as the angels began to close in around her, ready to finish her off.

_'It's a shame, she would have been a great fighter. She would have been a great asset to Cruxis. Oh well,' Mithos thought as he watched Storm during what would be her final moments._

_'I guess this is it. I can't believe I'm gonna die a failure. I just wish that I could prove myself. I can't give up, I just can't. I can't fail Mithos, Dad, or Mom,' Storm thought as she tried her hardest to conjure up any remaining strength that she had._

Suddenly, Storm felt a rush of energy rush through her body. Her body became rejuvenated and her wounds were healed. She could sense a great new power in her, but the strangest thing was the tingling in her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw something she was not expecting to see; blue angel wings.

No one in the crowd could believe what they were seeing. Everyone was staring at what appeared to be a true angel. Not someone who had been enhanced by a Cruxis Crystal, but rather someone who was born with hidden abilities.

_'Maybe she's stronger than I thought,' Mithos thought as he watched Storm get up and prepare to face the angels once again._

When Storm began to fight, she clumsily flew through the air with her new wings. She managed to gain some control over her flight and began to assault the angels once more. Not only had her transformation given her angel wings, but shewas alsoa lot stronger and faster than she was before. She was able to finish off the remaining angels and she landed on the ground, letting her wings disappear.

Mithos stood up and began to walk over to Storm, still shocked at what had just taken place. _'This girl has a special power. I must harness her abilities and find a way to use it for my benefit. I will not let her in the wrong hands. If she ever decided to turn on me it could be the end of Cruxis and Martel would be lost,' Mithos thought as he walked up to Storm._

"Storm, after seeing your powers I have decided to take you on as my apprentice. You will not be staying with your father anymore. You will be working with only me. We'll strengthen your powers to their full potential," Mithos said as he began to lead Storm away with him.

* * *

About a week after Storm's transformation, Strom began to miss her father desperately. She wasn't allowed to see him or talk with him anymore. The only thing she had been doing was training with Mithos, trying to master her angelic powers. One day, during her lessons Storm decided to ask Mithos about her father. 

"What did you just say?" Mithos bellowed.

"I..I just wanted to see my dad, I miss him," Storm cowered.

"Those damn emotions keep getting in your way. I guess I have to show you that showing emotion is only going to cause you pain," Mithos yelled as he grabbed Storm and led her to another room.

Mithos threw Storm into the room. He came inside, followed by two angels. Mithos drew his sword and backed Storm up against a wall. "Now, what did you say," Mithos asked, his face right in hers.

"I...I..miss my dad," she choked out.

The next thing Storm knew, there was a sharp pain in her side as Mithos slowly stuck his sword in her side about two inches deep. He left in there as she cried out in pain.

"You work for me, not him. Now, tell me who you are fighting for," Mithos ordered her.

"Mithos," she cried out.

"Wrong answer, you will not refer to me as that anymore. It's Lord Yggdrassil," he stated as he pushed his sword in even deeper.

"Lord Yggdrassil," she cried.

Mithos removed his sword from her side as she held to her wound. "That's better. Now, I think it's time that we teach you about respect. There will be no back-talk to me. Pronyma wasn't harsh enough with you obviously. She was never able to extinguish that fire in your eyes. By the time I'm done with you though, you won't be showing any emotion. I'll be sure to break your spirit. You will become a lifeless being just like the angels," Mithos laughed.

"I don't want to be a lifeless being. I want to have a spirit and a soul," Storm replied, defiantly.

"What did I just finish telling you. I'm not taking your shit anymore. You will only think how I wish you to think. Do not tell me what you want or what you think. You'll pay for your attitude," Mithos screamed.

Mithos and the angels came at Storm who could not defend herself for fear of an even worse punishment. Mithos threw her into the wall again, leaving the wall stained from the blood from her wound. She fell backwards and hit the floor where she was kicked by the angels until Mithos came over and picked her up by her throat. He then sent her into the wall again with a blast of mana. Storm hit her head on the wall, causing her to feel very dizzy and she felt blood coming from her head. After a few more attacks from Mithos' sword, Storm was left lying on the ground bleeding all over. Mithos left for a minute so he could go and get a place ready for her for the night. He was going to prepare one of the cells for her to stay in for the night. He went to make sure that there was one open for her.

Kratos was walking through the hallway and was going to practice with his sword to help him get Storm off of his mind for a while. Ever since Mithos took her all he could do was worry about how she was being treated. Kratos rounded the corner to walk into the room when he saw a sight that made his heart skip a beat. The room was splattered with blood, on the walls and all over the floor. In the middle of the room, Storm was laying curled up trying to hold her wounds. She was covered in her own blood and he could tell she was in an excruciating amount of pain. He was just about to run to his child to comfort her when someone grabbed his arm. He spun around to see who dared to stop him from aiding his daughter. He turned around only to find Mithos grinning at him.

"What have you done to her?" Kratos asked, outraged with tears threatening to form.

"She has to become an angel eventually. She shows too much emotion and must be punished for it," Mithos remarked.

"You have to let me see her," Kratos begged.

"No, you'll only ruin my training. You'll just put those emotions back in her and we'd have to beat them out of her again. You wouldn't want that, would you? You know she'd be a lot easier to train if she didn't have your attitude," Mithos replied.

"Let me see my daughter," Kratos demanded once more.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. Guards take him away while I tend to the young lady," Mithos ordered as the guards dragged Kratos away.

Mithos walked over to Storm and knelt next to her. She struggled to move a little but he could tell that she was unable to. He healed her wounds enough so she wouldn't lose anymore blood. She was still very sore and couldn't get up.

"Your father was here. He saw how pathetic you were. You'd better straighten up your act if you want to please him, and me," Mithos stated as he picked her up and took her to her cell for the night.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I might show how Storm's temper begins to leave and when she meets Forcystus under Mithos' command. Then, there may be two more after that chapter. I don't know if that's exactly how I'll do it, so we'll see. I have my ideas for the next story. I can't wait. It should be pretty cool. Anyway, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Review please and thank you. 


	9. Chapter 9: Angel

All right, there may be a little less violence in this chapter, but I'm not guaranteeing no violence or angst. This takes place in the future. I'm trying to wrap the story up. I really want to write the next story. It should be awesome. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Angel 

Storm was finally sixteen and had just recently completed her training with Mithos. He had managed to teach her almost every angelic attack that he knew. She was even powerful enough to master Judgement. Not only had he managed to teach her valuable fighting skills but he had also stripped her of her emotions, and her soul. Kratos was finally allowed to be around his daughter again but he could tell that the years with Mithos had been rough on her. Her eyes lacked the fire that they once had and they were replaced with a eery, hollow look. If he could find any sort of emotion in her expression it was only one of depression and pain.

One day, Mithos sat Storm in a small room and looked at her proudly as she sat before him. "Storm, what's the rule on humans and elves?" Mithos questioned.

"Never turn your back on them, they will always turn on you," Storm replied lifelessly.

"Good. What is your opinion on sacrificing the Chosen?" he asked again.

"Sacrifice is fine as long as what you want is achieved," she responded, monotonously.

"Excellent. Now, tell me about those nasty emotions," he ordered.

"Emotions are pointless and only get in the way, they should be pushed aside and forgotten," Storm answered.

"What must you do for Cruxis?" he asked.

"I must protect and deliver the Chosen. I must protect her even if I must sacrifice myself or anyone who gets in the way," she replied.

"I think I've taught you everything you should know," Mithos said happily. "Now, Storm, I was thinking ahead to the future for you."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrassil?" she asked.

"I have been searching for the perfect husband for you. I've searched high and low for someone worthy of your power, but unfortunately I had to settle for a Desian Cardinal, but he is a hero to half-elves everywhere. Storm, meet your new fiancee," Mithos announced as he allowed Forcystus to walk in from the other room.

Storm stared at the Cardinal, but didn't say a word or make a move. Forcystus looked at Storm as if she was an object to be inspected. He soon looked satisfied with what he was getting. Storm detested the thought of being with Forcystus, but knew she had absolutely no choice in the matter. Mithos may have managed to take away her emotions on most matters, but Forcystus was someone she had to loathe on the inside. Storm was not like the other lifeless beings, she could still think on her own and she knew exactly what she thought about this man.

"She'll do, she's pretty enough," Forcystus said to Mithos who was convinced enough and looked at Storm to hear her reaction.

"If this is what you please my lord," she said as Mithos nodded and walked out of the room.

Forcystus walked over to Storm and grabbed her wrist and yanked her off of her chair. He began to look her over in more detail and went to touch her face to inspect it. When he made contact with her, a blast of mana flowed out of her, throwing him backwards.

"Why you little...," he began.

"Sorry, I couldn't control it," she replied sarcastically.

"You may as well get used to me, we'll be spending a lot of time together and there's nothing you can do about it," he warned her.

"That's not until we're actually married, so until then, don't touch me," Storm replied calmly.

After that day, Forcystus would constantly try to either kiss or touch Storm who would, "accidently," fry him with her Fireball attack or shoot him with a blast of mana. She wasn't about to let him to get anything from her until she was actually forced to marry him. She really hated him and hoped that he died in an accident at the human ranch.

A few months after her engagement to Frocystus, Storm was called down to see Mithos. She was about to receive her first mission from him and she felt that she was finally ready for the opportunity to prove herself to everyone. She walked into his room and received her assignment. She was to aide Kratos in his journey with the Chosen. She knew that if she managed to retrieve the Chosen, Yggdrassil would allow her to be a seraph. She could finally be ranked above Pronyma with her father. She really hoped that she could pull it off. Mithos thought that he was making the best choice, but he didn't realize that it would eventually lead to his downfall.

* * *

Storm stopped and looked over at Zelos who couldn't help but wrap her up in an enormous hug. She buried her face in his chest as he held her tightly, protecting her from the world. "I'm sorry, I had know idea what your life was really like," Zelos said. 

"It's okay, no one else does either," Storm replied.

Kratos and Lloyd had been invited over to spend a few days with Storm and Zelos. They were all family now and they all decided to have a get together every once in a while to keep in touch. Besides, Kratos was only able to be away from Storm for short periods of time. They were staying at Storm and Zelos' house because it was a lot larger than Dirk's. What Storm and Zelos didn't know was that Kratos had come downstairs to get something to drink and had heard Storm and Zelos talking in the parlor. His angelic hearing allowed him to eavesdrop on the conversation as he sat against the closed door. Kratos heard everything. He had laughed at the good memories, but had never realized how little he actually knew about Storm. He had no idea that her life had been that rough. He buried his face in his hands as he realized how horrible her childhood had been. He thought that it was bad, but he didn't even have a clue. What made him feel even worse was that she didn't really want him to know about it at all.

_I'm sorry Storm, I'm such a horrible father. I wasn't there for Lloyd and I couldn't even be there for you. I don't even deserve your forgiveness or your love for all I've done, Kratos thought as he slowly got up and went back upstairs to meet a sleepless night._

"Well, no matter what happened in the past, I want you to know that I will always be here to protect you, no matter what," Zelos said.

"I know. I won't let anything come between us," Storm replied.

They sat there for a long time in each other's arms. After about an hour, Zelos looked down and saw that Storm was fast asleep. He picked her up and carried her to their room for the rest of the night. Storm had finally let someone know about her terrible past, and it was one step closer to her long recovery.

* * *

Well, everyone. I decided to end it here. I really want to start the next story. It should be out tomorrow Wednesday. I hoped you liked this story and I'm sorry if no one liked the ending. I know it was short, but I wanted to be done with it and I sort of hit writer's block. Sorry... Anyway review and tell me what you thought. Thanks everyone who read this story, it's because of you that I keep writing about Storm. 


End file.
